


Peace at Home

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort Food, F/M, Greenwood, Married Couple, Mirkwood, Painting, Police, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Thranduil is always happy to return home to his wife





	Peace at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Síloril is a female name in Sindarin which means "She Who Shines". Since Thranduil's wife is unmarried in canon, I had to choose a name for her

Thranduil felt the headache as he parked his car outside the villa in the area known as the Greenwood for all the trees growing there, as if it was a forest threatening to take over the houses if time allowed nature to do exactly that. This was one of the times when he wondered why he had became a profiler at the police. Cases which seemed impossible to find a end on, and very few clues....

“I am home, honey.”

His wife Síloril came out from the kitchen, her white-blond hair caught in a braid to keep it out of the way during the cooking. 

“Please take a shower before dinner, you look like you could use it.”

A good suggestion, Thranduil thought. His home was meant to be kept separate from his work, or there would be no harmony in the house. 

Dinner were a favorite meal of his, served with a bottle of nice red wine which Thranduil was fond of. Síloril generally never touched wine, for she did not like the taste of alcohol, but she had lemon-water in her glass instead.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

After dinner, she set on a old video from when Legolas were in middle school. Thranduil smiled faintly at seeing the younger version of their son playing a prince in the school play. It was so so long ago. 

“Our sweet baby as a real actor now when he is a adult, are you not proud of him?” 

The phone on the wall rang, and Síloril answered the call: 

“Yes, little leaf? Oh, you need a bottle with what is supposed to be classic wine for the next play? Yes, your father is busy emptying one right now, you can arrive here tomorrow to take it with you. And a dinner with us, of course when you are here.”

“ ** _Family only!_ ** No friends allowed!” Thranduil called over his shoulder loud enough for Legolas to hear it. He had nothing against Gimli, the fellow actor who was Legolas' roommate, but sometimes he simply wanted to meet his son alone. 

After agreeing with Legolas about a time the following evening, Síloril put back the phone on its place. 

“So, husband, are you willing to act as a model for my new painting? It will be a fantasy motive, and I think that you would be a most handsome Forest King in green robes and a crown of autumn leaves.” 

Thranduil dressed into his bathrobe as a base for the green robe in the painting, so Síloril simply could add in more details later, and she even found enough red, brown and yellow leaves from their autumn decorations to bind onto a crown.

“I am happy to be able to find peace at home, and to help you in this too.”

She smiled at him. 

“And I am so pleased over having a free model in my own husband.”

Taking up her pencil, she made a sketch on the white canvas. With some luck and hard work from her, this painting would be finished just in time for the real autumn in a few months. 


End file.
